Beetboxer/RandomzSunfish23901
Beetboxer is a new class added into an upcoming DLC. Appearance Beetboxer has most of PvZA Beetboxer's features except it is missing the boxing glove that goes around his stalk. It also has two little feet where his stalk is, probably so he doesn't have to hop everywhere. Stats Beetboxer excels in hand-to-hand combat and is perfect for running at your enemies. It has 125 health and moves at the speed of a Cactus. Due to his melee-based attack, he is not able to attack faraway enemies. However, he makes up for this with his Beetball ability, which makes him toss a beet a far distance away. Remember that he doesn't gain an upgrade for his slow movement, so don't rush head on towards your enemies. Stickerbook Description "After being called fat in high school, Beetboxer decides to change his way of life. Now, he literally pushes everyone around. The bullied becomes the bully." Weapons Headbeet *12 damage (15 when upgraded) *17 damage (22 when upgraded) *"Automatic" fire (punching speed of a Super Brainz) *No ammo *1 second reload after "punching" for 3 seconds Upgrades *Bigger Brain- After hitting his head on less stuff, he becomes smarter and, therefore, learns how to hurt zombies better. *Cocoa Cola- Drinking a glass of chocolate milk after every workout results in dealing more critical damage. *Beet Jam- Faster headbutting speed from jamming. Abilities *Beetdown- Beetboxer moves in a straight line, continuously punching. If no punches miss, this would deal 135 damage in total. 30 second cooldown. *Beetball- Rips a beet from the ground and serves it with his head. The beet will deal 60 damage with a direct hit, then 40 damage after hitting the ground, then 20, then 10. 15 second cooldown. *Phat Beet- Drops a Phat Beet that stuns zombies in a small area for 5 seconds before recharging for 10. 1 minute cooldown. Unlockable Abilities *Beet Slam- "Grabs" a single zombie and slams it into the ground, vanquishing it instantly. 30 second cooldown. *Rugbeet Ball- Tosses a more powerful beet, but only bounces twice. A direct hit stuns the zombie it hits. 20 second cooldown. *Weak Beets- Dude, those are some weak beets. Good thing you can drop more of them. 30 second cooldown. Variants *Brute Beet- It ends every combo with a powerful smash, though it moves slower. *Power Beet- Power variant. *Upperbeet- Can charge powerful "uppercuts", but can't do a combo. *Wifebeeter- Beats up zombies faster, with the obvious downside of less damage. *Frostbeet- Ice variant. Has less range. *Absorbeet- Being damaged makes its attacks stronger. *Phat Beetboxer- Deals less damage but sends a shockwave every time it completes a combo that knocks enemies back and deals 50 damage. Unlocked at level ten. Gallery BruteBeet.jpg|Brute Beet WifeBeeter.jpg|Wifebeeter Absorbeet.jpg|Absorbeet Trivia *All of his abilities are beet puns. *Many of his variants are puns about beets. Upperbeet is a pun on uppercut and beet, Wifebeeter a pun on wifebeater and beet, Frostbeet a pun on frostbite and beet, Absorbeet a pun on absorb and beet and Phat Beetboxer a pun on phat beat, beet and beat boxer. The only two without puns for their names are Brute Beet and Power Beet. *Beetboxer's voice itself sounds very similar to a Doom-shroom and an Ice-shroom, though mostly a Doom-shroom. *Whenever it activates its Beetdown/Beet Slam ability, it will scream out "BEETDOWN!". Category:Plants Category:Classes